


Men

by Lady_Zri



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zri/pseuds/Lady_Zri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*****HIATUS***** Major restructuring in the way.</p><p>Bashful girl meets stern boy and denies to have feelings for him.</p><p>Mostly from Phasma's POV.</p><p>Chapters are short, more like related vignettes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

She could not help but rise her brow inside her helmet. _Cold_ General Hux was twitching his right hand fingers behind his back, while debriefing the Knight of Ren. The curt answers of the masked man were indeed getting on his nerves. Visibly so. It had been… too long to remember accurately. It had been a while since she had seen Hux show _emotion_ in public. Certainly it was awkward and a throw back to _wilder_ times.

**

Back in her room, she took the helmet off and place it on her desk. Behind her chair a solitary frame in the wall met her eyes. The medals of distinguished service of her parents. Both dead on Jakku. No, both killed on Jakku’s orbit by Republic warmongers in the name of _freedom_. They used to be commissioned together, for that battle they asked for different vessels hoping that, at least, one of them could survive. Neither did. She was regarded as the daughter of heroes, of martyrs, and was well cared for. But at six years old, she wanted her parents embrace not indifferent respect. She had too much rage and pain thus was deemed mentally unstable and unfit to Academy training. She would be part of the Settler Group. But one man had other ideas. Grand Ideas.

Phasma sniggered, those ideas had made her what she was today. But sometimes she wondered if it would have been so bad to say _no_ and become an angry settler child. For one thing she wouldn't be aboard the _Finalizer_ dealing with all sorts of problems, few of those having some relation to stormtroopers.  
The biggest problem was the man in charge. He was relentless and unforgiving. If left alone, he could kill the whole crew from work exhaustion. Mutiny was just a blink away. Not on her watch. She would never allow such a disgraceful event to occur. All she had to do was request an interview with the general and suggest a few... adjustments. However Kylo Ren's antics made approaching Hux a cumbersome task. Even if it wasn't, Phasma would rather not bother the general with petty distractions. She began writing reports before she realized what she was doing. Among the reports a request was send, dully registered as Phasma kept working.


	2. Chapter 2

It was difficult to date with precision when the ginger became part of the crowd.  
In her memories he was always there. Coldly analyzing all the exercises for inconsistencies or redundancies that would be proven detrimental in a real combat situation.  
The other cadets began to made him the butt of their jokes. Even ran bets on whom he surely had a crush on, be it male or female. Whatever serials show up as candidates, hers was out of the question.  
Not that she cared.  
If _anything_ , that lanky ginger was a distraction and a liability to the efficiency of the platoon.    
She got herself appointed squad leader before the first evaluation period. If she managed to hold the position for three periods she will be officially graded corporal. And from there sergeant major wasn't that far. With a platoon under her command she will surely have the chance to exterminate Rebel vermin. A task she would enjoy.  
Her appointment granted her something else: the undivided attention of the... ginger _liability_ , all over the training grounds. He was all but discreet about it, his eyes were boring holes into her.  
  
One day, just after the end of the practice, she towered in front of the ginger while he recorded his observations in his datapad.  
"May I know what are you doing in here?" She asked blunt and unceremoniously.  
"Statistics", his answer was equally curtly as his eyes never left the datapad screen.  
"Every training session is recorded, graded and is available on demand for review purposes the next day". She said in a matter of fact intonation. As to completely invalidate his presence in the room.  
"Tomorrow is too late if mistakes are made this morning". He replied without pausing his writing nor looking at her.  
"My squad makes no mistakes", she said fiercely, leaning slightly forward.  
"Certainly they don't". The boy said somewhat apologetically, left his hands still over the datapad and craned his neck backwards until his eyes met hers. "But they are just one squad. What will prevent other squads making their _own_ mistakes?"  
Why didn't he stand up? Was he mocking her, her height? Or as an Officer to be, he didn't deem worthy standing up for a mere stormtrooper...? Either way she felt the need to slap him itching in her hand.  
"Training is designed...", she snapped instead but he cut her off,  
"It can be perfected. I will perfect it".  
"Hey Hux, _that's_ your date?"  
"You sure have bad taste. You made lost ten meal's coupons"  
"Now, now, gentlemen don't be so prejudicial, if our Hux has _a thing_ for heels we should be supportive"  
The small group of cadets kept going their way laughing loudly among expressions of disbelief.  
"My apologies. Pay those fools no heed. I won't insult your intelligence pretending I have a chance to date you. No. We were discussing the training program. For example..."  
Her mind went blank after he said 'date you'. This boy actually wanted to date her? Her? Really? Why?  
She answered automatically the tactical questions but could not remember what she told the ginger seated in front of her, even if her life depended of it. Meanwhile he, Hux, those cretins called him that, took notes and was pondering seriously on her answers.

  


When Hux looked around, there were only the two of them in the room. This made him feel awkward.  
"My apologies for keeping you from your duties..."  
"I only have a report to write until the next course. It is not a problem answering your questions until then".  
_Until then_. Hux's back straightened. 'Until then' meant she could be with him for three hours. He had not planned that far...  
Think. Think. _Think_. Hux clearly felt his throat getting dry. Well he would have to stand up beside her someday. Today was as good a day as any, thus Hux turned off the datapad and got on his feet. Being 5' 6½" he didn't considered himself to be of short stature. In fact he was a bit above of the fifty percentile of the other boys in his age range, 14-15. However the girl in front of him was almost a full head taller than him. And her eyes were really beautiful up close...  
  
**  
  
The General blinked in his office, why did he remembered that? Then he found the reason; a form requesting a private meeting in his office. When was the last time he had met Phasma privately? Whenever that was, it were a long, long ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronoun heavy, I know. But Phasma doesn't know Hux's name. And Phasma is not called 'Phasma' at this point in time.


	3. Chapter 3

“Would you like something to drink or eat?” The boy asked, checking on the clock rather stiffly. So he was indeed looking down on her. She frowned.  
“A drink will do. Let's continue in a planning desk”.  
“Fine, I will get the drinks meanwhile you can begin your report”.  
This brat. Already commanding her to work as if she would slack off or neglect her duties. “Understood”, she nodded sharply and walked away to the planning area.  
She took a seat and began typing her report suddenly realizing that she didn't tell him her preferred drink and surely he would bring her something sugary or caffeinated or worst: both. With that dread looming over her, she typed faster.  
“My apologies for the delay but I had to walk three sections because all the vending machines were out of class c drinks.”  
She had heard the restorative drinks were on high demand after practices but she always had managed to get one for herself. And now this ginger boy had to walk three sections to get her one.  
“Sorry for your trouble. You should have taken any of the others...”  
“No... It would alter the results...”  
“Certainly”.  
“Have you written your report?”  
“Yes. You took a long time. Either your intended route was ill planed or your stamina is lacking”.  
“I took _the most_ efficient route”, the ginger replied proudly.  
“Then your stamina is the problem”.  
“It _may_ be”, he conceded begrudgingly.  
“Shall I give you a work out routine?”  
The boy considered the offer a few moments and then nodded.  
“Yes, please do. I will look forward to it”.  
  
For the next eight weeks she kept meeting with the boy for personal training. His ability made her cringe, he wasn't that bad... for an Officer Candidate that is to say. He'll never make it for stormtrooper. Not ever.  
“Maybe if you keep this up a few more years...”  
“I'll die regardless. The front is not for me, I am better at planing.”  
“So basically you are giving up on yourself.”  
“No. Basically I am trusting you to keep me safe”.

  
  


Their meetings grew apart. Days, weeks, months, years. She got deployed on actual missions and advanced in the ranks to her sought after promotion to Sergeant Major.  
After returning on board, mid inspection of her platoon, a glint of red hair caught her eye through her visor. In the time they were apart he had grown taller. And handsome, a voice inside her head pointed out as if she were not able to tell by just looking.  
Hux was discussing something within a group of other officers. Had he come to met her? Of course not, what was she thinking? He was there because some other reason. Should her call him out? For what reason? Her eyes veered to the group of young officers while she kept walking among the squads. If he left the inspection area before she finished the inspection, she wouldn't be able to find him again. As if she needed him for something other than say 'hi'. As if she wanted to greet him _that_ badly.  As if he would greet her back now that Lieutenant stripes donned his jacket. The group of officers moved all over the room pointing and discussing and then disappeared from her sight. She almost sighed. As this realization dawned on her, she blushed profusely inside her helmet. She should request immediate deployment. It was inefficient that every time she returned on board, she hoped she could see him. Hux was rendering himself a _true_ liability. Anyway he had gone now and their duties will keep them apart for good. Relieved at this thought, she dismissed the morning assembly and walked toward her usual patrol route.

“Good morning Sergeant Major IB-1073,” the voice at her back almost made her jump or worst shot at it. She stopped and turned slowly to face the ginger.  
“Good morning Lieutenant Hux, how may I be of service?” she said slowly and carefully.  
“Walk with me.”  
“Sir.”  
They both resumed walking in the patrol route, “I have here the evaluation reports on your assignments the past year.” Hux presented the datapad in his hand.  
“Sir.”  
“Most impressive.”  
“I'm just doing my duty, sir.”  
“Yes, quite efficiently. It also pleased me your implementation of some variants we have discussed in the past.”  
“Sir.”  
“ _Anyway_ , I am here to ask you... I want you to be my escort in my sally forth the _Liberator_. I depart in 47 hours and I need to fill all required application forms...”  
“Sir?” She stopped in disbelief.  
Hux walked a couple of steps more before realizing she had stopped moving, coming to a halt himself and turning towards her, “Is it... unacceptable?”  
“Well... it is not my place to accept or decline... you should confirm your inquiry with Captain IB-0503...”  
Hux smiled faintly, “I _did_ talk with Captain IB-0503 and he told me to ask you directly, sergeant major. I...”  Hux cleared his throat, “Think about it and send me your response before 36 hours.”  
“Sir.”  
For a moment it looked like he wanted to say something more but decided against it and just nodded before taking his leave.  
IB-1073 caught her breath. What had just happened? He wanted to be with her...? The conversation really reached her brain at that instant. Hux was going to be transferred to the _Liberator_. They were _never_ going to meet ever again. The sudden revelation made her eyes dart to the back of the ginger officer. She... she'll think about it all, once she had returned to the barracks, right now she was late on her patrol.


	4. Intermission

The _Furtivum Liberator_ was one of the crown jewels of the First Order, if not _the_ crown jewel. An _Executor_ -class Star Dreadnought with an advanced, and ever improving, cloaking system.  
The New Republic believed that all imperial star dreadnoughts were dismantled. Letting them believe what they wanted, the First Order won't press the issue and managed to get away with the vessel on their possession entirely undetected.  
  
Despite its tactical advantage, the _Furtivum Liberator_ was not part of the front. Its mission was far more important: it was the cradle of the First Order.  
And the personal realm of Brendol Hux, who may or may not be referred to as Grand Admiral. To all personnel aboard, he simply was Commandant Hux. The father of the training regime that sustained the First Order.  
  
Some officers in High Command were against the vessel being wasted as a mere training facility but Commandant Hux won his case based on practicality alone: in its origins the Order was heavily undermanned. By no means the _Furtivum Liberator_ could have fully operated at the time.  
  
The lack of personnel was the spark that ignited the genius of the engineering team that devised the new cloaking system. Soon not even the rest of the Order knew where the Star Dreadnought was or had been. It annoyed a good portion of high ranking officers but impressed even more of them.  
  
Only the best among the ranks of the Order were invited to hone their skills aboard the _Liberator_. The first part of its name, _Furtivum_ , were omitted in everyday conversation because it was a redundancy: no one knew where the vessel was.  
  
  
Now, fourteen years later from the foundation of the First Order, the tides have changed and the _Liberator_ had more than enough crew members to run smoothly as a mobile command base.

Still, Brendol Hux was opposed to relinquish the vessel for the front.

And tension was rising again in the First Order's High Command...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I add a 'Mary Sue Star Dreadnought' tag?
> 
> Probably I should...


End file.
